Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,901, Sept. 2, 1986 wherein the cutting teeth are inhibited from cutting soft materials, e.g. flesh, will cut wood, a harder material. The object of the present invention is similar but is directed to a structure of wider application, the prior art having limitations as to length of cut, and in some cases, speed.